


Vestido

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Las ocurrencias de Bokuto nunca dejaban de sorprender a Akaashi. Sin embargo, esta vez su imaginación e inconsciente, quizás, habían ido demasiado lejos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: De búhos y onigiris [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Kudos: 19





	Vestido

El chico abrió sus ojos dejando entrever dos canicas de tonos verduscos. Un nuevo día comenzaba y con él la rutina de siempre. 

Sentarse en el borde de la cama y tronar sus extremidades y dedos de las manos. Ducharse. Elegir una tenida decente entre toda la ropa sucia que había acumulado porque aún no era día de lavado para su departamento. 

Raudamente, bajó las escaleras para preparar desayuno. Dos tazones, uno azul marino con patrones sencillos y otro blanco. Este último, comenzaba a revelar la empalagosa imagen de una pareja de búhos dibujados y que Bokuto no pudo evitar comprarse en la tienda de regalos para sí mismo porque le recordaba a él y su novio.

Keiji escuchó la alarma en el teléfono del mayor de la relación sonar en el dormitorio, seguido de un gruñido más afligido de lo normal. Luego, un muy largo disparate, y finalmente, otro gruñido.

Alzó la ceja sosteniendo el asa de su tazón en su mano derecha, mientras con la otra sostenía una tostada con mantequilla. En cosa de minutos escuchó la llave de la regadera comenzar a correr. Cinco minutos, diez minutos, ¿veinte minutos y Bokuto aún no se desocupaba? A ese paso ambos iban a llegar tarde a la universidad, incluso con el tiempo de anticipación con el que Akaashi se alistaba antes que su novio.

"Bokuto-san, son las 7:00", dijo luego de golpearle la puerta del baño. Kotaro siempre olvidaba colocar seguro a la puerta -o tal vez lo hacía a propósito- . Akaashi siempre golpeaba antes de entrar para no sorprenderlo sentado o algo por el estilo. "Tenemos 40 minutos para te vistas, desayunes y tomemos el metro".

"¡Y-Ya salgo!", su voz se oyó algo extraña, pero tal vez era por el agua corriendo.

El moreno volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa de la cocina y se preparó otro té. Al rato, otra tostada, pues la demora del mayor le ponía ansioso. Justo cuando las rebanadas de pan saltaron del tostador, Bokuto llegó vestido, con lo que Akaashi pudo observar, era lo primero que pilló limpió. Una sudadera, unos shorts que no combinaban con la prenda anterior, sus zapatillas favoritas... Y esos jodidos calcetines color flúor de los que el más bajo pensó haberse deshecho.

"Keiji, tuve un sueño"

 _Keiji. Le había llamado Keiji._

Todo indicaba que esto sería interesante de oír. Lo hizo tomar asiento y le sirvió su leche con chocolate. Sin grumos. Tenía que quitárselos metódicamente o el otro le hacía caras de asco, tal como un niño. Le sirvió también unas cuantas rebanadas de pan y se sentó frente Bokuto, haciéndole un gesto con la palma de la mano para que le contara lo que había soñado.

"Soñé que teníamos sexo"

El azabache bebió de su taza y levantó una ceja poco sorprendido. Kotaro pudo leer su _'¿Y...?'_ aunque el otro no lo dijera.

"Y tenías un vestido"

El té se le atascó a mitad de la garganta, haciendo que Akaashi se ahogara y tosiera compulsivamente.

"¿Un qué?" pronunció cuando parecía que la voz había cesado un poco.

"Un vestido. Era negro, con un poco de escote. Ceñido en la cintura y suelto desde ahí hacia abajo. Estábamos en una celebración en casa de tus padres y en un momento te vi y tenías las puntas del vestido tomadas, como haciéndolo bailar. Me mirabas con esa sonrisa tuya... Y me guiabas hasta el garage de tu padrastro y tú sólo te levantaste el vestido y me dejaste hacértelo y luego escuchamos que venía alguien y..."

Bokuto había estado tan ensimismado en su relato que no había reparado en la cara de brutal confusión que tenía el menor. Akaashi parpadeó tres veces seguidas y luego habló.

"Y luego te despertó la alarma de tu celular"

"¡Joder, sí!", exclamó llevándose ambas manos al rostro, dramáticamente.

"Y por eso fue que demoraste tanto en la ducha"

El de pelo teñido lo miró con un dejo de rubor en sus mejillas, pero luego le sonrió pícaro. "Sí...", respondió haciendo que el azabache negara con la cabeza, aguantando una risa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras retiraron las cosas de la mesa y dejaron los trastos lavados antes de lavar sus dientes y salir de casa.

"Keiji"

Ahí iba de nuevo.

"¿Sería mucho pedir que algún día...?"

"No, Bokuto-san. No voy a ponerme un vestido"

"¡AKAASHI!"

La exclamación de Kotaro se escuchó probablemente hasta la siguiente estación.


End file.
